


Letters to the Queen

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Femslash February, Lumen are MAGIC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briony always strove to get attention, and she never went about it in a way that didn't get her into trouble. In this way Elodie was no different than Corisande or Ignatius. And Fidelia got swooped up in it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A letter for a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble and Letters. Briony did both, and they sometimes seemed to follow each other around.

Briony always strove to get attention, and she never went about it in a way that didn't get her into trouble. In this way Elodie was no different than Corisande or Ignatius. The trouble part was never her intention, but the trouble that followed anything she did had been following her for so long that she barely even noticed it.

Briony hadn't meant for the Queen to die. She was very firm on that. So many things went disastrously wrong because the Queen died.

So she sent letters, to explain to the Queen how much Briony needed for the Queen not to be dead, and there might have been a tiny line about Nova also needing the Queen. Who knows if the letter might make an impact, the Queen was a Lumen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_This letter is to be delivered to:_

    _Lampai Island_

    _The Queen's Tomb_

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Queen_

_Your death has happened at the most inconvenient time._


	2. Briony had intentions

_I have for some time carried a secret torch._

_I was just about to act upon my feelings when_

_the horrible thing realized itself._

 

_The death of the Queen puts the whole of Nova_

_quite out of the normal routine with grief._

_I myself was struck unable to make my_

_confession, and with it make known_

_these feelings that have clamored_

_around within me for some time._


	3. Elodie is sad and gets sadder still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie visits the tomb.

An entire week has passed. Elodie attended her lessons, but that was all she did. Not a single thing has she learned about being the Queen.

Elodie went to her mother's Tomb. She felt so afraid of what she would have to do in the future as she would take up her role as Crown-Princess, and later Queen. There was a letter lying presented by the tomb-stone, and Elodie saw it was very lovely. It made her even more depressed than she already was, but she was inspired to ask for lessons on expressing herself better for the next week, and in those lessons she did very well.


End file.
